Beautiful Whispers
by jAIMEEc
Summary: Love is a complicated emotion, hiding in the darkest parts of the heart and creeping out at the most inopportune moments. But it's also the strongest emotion one can feel, the most important feeling.
1. Chapter 1

**Beautiful Whispers**

_You know that feeling you get when everything you've ever hoped for is dangled right in front of you and you know it can't be yours? That's what Haley felt the first time she saw Nathan with her. Her of course being her former best friend Peyton, but she didn't like to use names for people who didn't deserve to be recognized. It felt like a painful wound in the deepest cervices of her heart, pain flaring up when she could least afford it to. _

_He wasn't hers anymore. In truth he probably never was. Nathan was like the flicker of a deep red flame. You wanted to hold on to it, but just when you got a firm grasp it burnt you._

_Six years had passed since high school; since them. He had moved on to college basketball then his fathers' cushy law firm. She was the secretary for the affluent owner of a software company._

_Things were simply how they were. She hadn't seen him in almost a year, since the news of his engagement to Peyton had broke. They had announced it to their friends together; Haley hadn't even known they were dating. She had run, she didn't know what else to do. Neither had talked to her since. _

_Things just got too complicated._

**Chapter One**

The pile hit Haley's desk with a thud. It was only ten on a Monday morning and already Haley had more work then most secretaries could manage in a month. But then again, she wasn't just any secretary. She was Haley James, secretary extradionare.

"Hales, think you could get that Microsoft information on my desk by lunch?" Her boss called over the speaker. He was a handsome man of just thirty, single and sweet. Jake Jaglieski was a good catch.

Unfortunately not the guy for her, one date how proven that. Yes, as awkward as it may seem Haley got her job post bad date. A testament to Jake's kindness.

"No problem Jake, I'll have it in half an hour." She assured, smiling happily. Although secretary had never been on her list of dream jobs as a child, she loved it. There was something to be said about being the true backbone of a company. Even Jake admitted without her he would be lost.

The speaker buzzed, "Thanks Hales, you're the best. By the way you got some mail today. I put it in your left desk drawer, I know you hate clutter." The speaker clicked twice signaling it had been turned off, time for work.

Curiosity got the best of her however and she took the mail out of her desk. Her usual delivery was junk mail and a magazine or two, nothing important enough for Jake to take the time to hand deliver. This had to be important.

As soon as she read the return address her heart sunk. The envelope suddenly felt heavy and awkward in her hands. Nathan Scott.

She ripped it open quickly, not bothering to save the envelope, her usual habit. A creamy white and gold card fell out, with a save the date post-it. She knew what it was as soon as she saw the letter, but she had tried to deny it. Now she couldn't.

It was a wedding announcement; the date was in a month and five days. At the church in Tree Hill where Nathan had pledged his love to Haley, now he was intertwining it with Peyton. She sighed heavily, barely noticing when another letter fell out, handwritten. She opened it wearily, reading slowly.

_Hales,_

_I know things haven't been so great between us but I was hoping you could make it to the wedding, for Nathan's sake. He really wants you there and it would mean a lot to me too, you are my best friend after all. Well either way, call me. I have the same cell phone number as high school. I'd love to hear from you, we need to talk. Please Hales._

_Love, Peyton Sawyer (soon to be Scott : )_

She dropped the letter with an exaggerated aire. Best friends, they hadn't been that in a long time.

Still Haley felt she owed it to Peyton, she wasn't sure why but something in her heart told her to go. Maybe it was the fact that Peyton had sat up with her for almost two months when her oldest brother had died in a car crash, letting her cry on her shoulder; or how she had punched the girl that kissed Nathan when he first cheated on her. Peyton had always been there for her.

Maybe this time it was Peyton's turn to have someone there for her. It was the least Haley could do. Forget the fact that she still loved him, it didn't matter anymore.

* * *

It was only ten AM and already Peyton had finalized the band, picked out the centerpieces and sent Nathan's tux to the dry cleaners. For the first time in months her day was free. It was a good feeling, a Peyton day. No planning, no phone calls or responsibilities; just her. 

Nathan was at work, he had a new case involving a very unhappy wife and a bloody husband. Not his favorite.

She flipped through their mail, a multitude of replies for the wedding, most from people she barely knew but were really important to Nathan. His clients to be honest. Peyton was sick of it, adhering to his business needs; this was supposed to be her wedding.

She took a counter seat in her sun soaked kitchen, her favorite room in the house. This kitchen had been what convinced her and Nathan to invest in the two story brick house near the high school. She had loved it on sight.

She stopped at the last reply. It had no return address but she recognized Haley's handwriting immediately. She carefully opened it, remembering how Haley always did. It was final, she was coming and bringing a date. Both had opted for the pecan crusted chicken. Peyton smiled to herself, this was a good idea. Haley must be over Nathan and she had a date. Things were looking up.

"Sweetie, you home?" Nathan's voice reverberated through the house, deeper then it had been in high school. She jumped down from her seat and skipped down the hall to the foyer, her curls bouncing against her back.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him languidly before pulling away. "Hey babe." She said, sneaking in another kiss, then tapping him lightly in the chest with the envelope, "Guess who RSVP'd?"

He took the letter out of her hand and read it slowly, his blue eyes darkening as they traveled the letter. "I'm going to go up to my study for a little while, I'll be done for dinner." He said quietly, his eyes still on the card as he made his way up the stairs.

Peyton hated when he got like that, even the slightest mention of Haley and he was up to his study, shutting himself off from the rest of the world. Peyton had assumed after six years hearing her name wouldn't hurt him anymore, but apparently she had been wrong.

So much for a Peyton day, she thought angrily as she turned and went back into the kitchen. Why couldn't Haley have just ignored the letter, the Haley she knew in high school would've. If she had then Peyton would have a guilt-free concious and Nathan would still be happy.

Sitting back down at the counter she began to sift through the rest of the mail, doing anything to erase the look on Nathan's face when he saw the letter from her head.

* * *

Nathan opened the door to his home office and threw the crumpled invitation at the opposite wall. He slammed the door behind him and sunk into his desk chair, an expensive piece Peyton had given him as a gift the year before. 

He had hoped he would never have to see Haley again, thought that maybe if they just never spoke he could put the past in the past for good and move on with Peyton. What ever had possessed her to invite Haley was beyond him; she probably thought she was doing good.

He didn't know why it still hurt, he had moved on, Peyton was perfect for him. They had the same goals, loved the same things. Peyton was the epitome of a wife, she cooked, she cleaned, she had a soothing hand and always knew what to say. He shouldn't want anyone else.

But he did, he wanted Haley James with every ounce of his soul. She was the very core of him and he couldn't just shake her off.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

In retrospect RSVP'ing was probably not the smartest decision Haley had ever made. In a way she wanted to make peace with Peyton and Nathan, put them behind her and move on with her life.

She deserved happiness too, the 2.5 kids and the picket fence. She had allowed Nathan to prevent her from having that for too long and maybe seeing him get married would finally set her mind at peace.

She had scheduled her flight back to Tree Hill for the next day, that would leave her four days prior to the wedding to catch up with old friends and visit her family. Thankfully Jake had not only agreed but offered to take Haley to the wedding to avoid making her look pathetic.

She zipped her suitcase up and carried it to the door of her apartment so she would be ready for the next day. Turning, her eyes scanned the open, spacious apartment. She had decorated the kitchen in a soft violet, with the windows the whole room seemed to be glowing. The living room was a mint green with the most comfortable couch in existence, in Haley's opinion. The hallway lead down to her bedroom, guest room and bathroom.

It wasn't huge, but it was perfect for Haley. It was nothing like her childhood home and when she was in it she didn't have the constant reminder of Nathan.

A ringing phone could faintly be heard from down the hallway. She followed the noise answering it after the fifth ring, "Hello?"

"Hey Hales, long time no talk." The voice on the other end instantly brightened her day.

"Skills! How are you? God, it's been a long time."

The line was silent for a moment before he responding, "Hales I really don't want to call you under these circumstances, but; it's Luke. He's sick, real sick. His HCM caught up with him, they don't know how much longer he's going to last."

"Oh god, no. When, how?" Tears stung her eyes and she waited for his answer.

"He collapsed last week at practice, he's the Ravens coach now. Brooke's torn up, she's seven months pregnant and this isn't good for her." His voice was choked up and raw with emotion.

Lucas and Skills had been best friends since childhood, Haley had lived inbetween them and was one of the three amigos. In high school she had become closer to Peyton but she still cared for them immensely.

"Hows Nathan handling this?" Nathan and Luke had the same dad and although they weren't super close Haley knew this would seriously affect Nathan.

The silence was audible, answering Haley's question.

"You haven't told him have you?" She asked.

"Well kinda' not, uh, it's just Luke doesn't want to ruin his wedding. Nate just thinks he's doing some routine tests so he has to miss the wedding. You know?"

"Skills, he has to know."

"I know, it's just, it's not my place. So uh, come see him okay? He's been asking for you, he missed you when you left. No phone calls, no email, nothing, it broke his heart." He left unsaid that it had also broken his heart.

Holding back tears she said, "Don't try to make me guilty Skills, you know I had to leave. After everything with Nathan, I needed a clean break and a fresh start."

"Yeah I know girl, it's just, why did you need a clean break from us? We didn't hurt you. Anyways, I gotta' go, Bevin wants to go out to eat. I'll see you soon girlie. I love ya."

"Yeah, I love you too. See you soon." She hung up the phone, clutching the wall to steady herself as she tried to come to grips with the news she had just heard.

Before her visit to Tree Hill served the sole purpose of closure, now though, it meant so much more. It was her last chance to see her best friend.

* * *

Brooke Davis-Scott had always hated the smell of hospitals, the 48 hour labor with her first child, Quinlan Sophia had left her with this intense dislike. Now it bothered her even more then previously.

Over the past ten days Tree Hill Memorial had become her home. Quin was safely with Karen and although her current pregnancy was slowing her down, Brooke was Lucas' primary care-giver.

The nurses insisted she eat something, take a shower and rest, the only reason she found herself at home for the first time in days. She had know idea what to do with herself, without Quin underfoot or Lucas coming up with family outings she felt completely alone.

"Hey baby." She whispered to her stomach, rubbing it lovingly. Lucas was positive it was a boy and had already picked out a name, Jonathan David Scott. He was so excited to have a son to carry on the basketball dream he had given up.

"Daddy loves you, you know that? So does mommy, we all love you so very much." She assured her protruding stomach. Her greatest fear was being a single mom, at twenty-three not having someone beside her to enjoy the journey.

Her kids weren't going to end up like Lucas or her, they were going to have a mommy and a daddy, they deserved it. She hated god for interfering in her plans.

She heared the door click open and knew instantly who it was. "Brookie, you home?" Peyton called down the hallway, seening her friend sitting on the couch she joined her, wrapping her into a warm hug.

"How you doing girlie?" Peyton asked patting her friends stomach. She had been Brooke's support system the past year or so when Lucas' HCM had gotten worse.

Brooke shrugged, resting her head on the other girls shoulder. The world seemed so impossible now. "So Skills says Haley is coming to the wedding? How do you guys feel about that?"

"She's my best friend, you know? I should be happy, it's just, Nathan. It's like, he still cares or something." Playing with her hands she finished, "I can't have her mess this up, I love him, we're supposed to be together."

Brooke looked away, she couldn't look Peyton in the eye and lie, "Nothing is going to happen, you guys are meant to be. Haley won't stand in the way of that, trust me."

Both girls knew it was a complete fabrication of the truth. Maybe Haley wouldn't stand in the way but the fact that Nathan was meant to be with anyone other then Haley was such a falsity.

"So Brookie cookie why don't we go pick Quin up and go shopping? You need a break." Peyton said smiling, a flase happy facade was much more pleasent then her being overly worried.

"Sounds like a plan, I could definitely use ice-cream. Plus I need to see my baby."

* * *

_"We are now landing in Tree Hill, please fasten your seatbelts and thank you for flying US Airlines." _The voice over the speaker was old and tired and it reminded Haley of her grandfather Charlie. Nathan loved him like his own grandfather.

"So I'm finally going to see the infamous Tree Hill, I can barely contain my excitement." Jake joked as they exited the airport. Tree Hill International Airport was lax on security and they had gotten out within ten minutes.

Laughing Haley slipped her arm through Jake's resting her head next to his arm, it felt good to be home. "I think you're gonna' like it here. Tree Hill's a beautiful place."

"Then why'd you leave?" Although Jake knew the bare minimum, Haley had yet to tell him the long version of the painful story.

She sighed, trying to think of an appropriate response, "I don't know, I guess I just needed a change."

* * *

The James' residence looked the same as when Haley had left right after high school. The porch, though slightly more weather worn was inviting and as usual only the screen door was closed.

"Well home sweet home." Haley said sarcastically, her childhood had been one of absent parents and bailing her older sister out of trouble. Seeing her former home didn't bring back warm memories.

"For some reason this isn't what I expected, you don't seem like the country home type to me. It's beautiful." Jake was a city boy through and through and had never experienced life in anything other then a penthouse or upscale apartment.

"Yo H. James!"

"Fergie!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Just to clear things up, Haley and Nathan never married in high school. Or at all for that matter. They were however in a serious relationship. Hope that helps things.**

**Chapter Three**

Haley made her way across the lawn to her friend, high fiving him when she reached him, "Long time no see Ferguson."

He laughed and agreed, "Yeah I know, I'm not the one that picked up and ran. Whose that?" He questioned pointing at Jake. He was never subtle.

"That is Jake, my friend, boss and date to the wedding. Speaking of which are you going?" Nathan and Fergie had never really been close but she wouldn't be surprised to hear that Peyton had invited him. She always liked everyone to love her.

"Yo man, 'sup?" He greeted Jake as he approached the two before turning back to Haley, "I don' know. Peyton invited everyone, but I got my loyalties and what not, ya' know?"

She smiled at him, patting his arm. "Thanks for that Fergie, but if you want to go you should go. Nathan and I were over a long time ago and he doesn't owe me anything. Neither does Peyton," she said, the last part she added quietly.

"Nah ma, I think I'm good." He looked at the watch on his right wrist then looked back up, "I gotta' go, the wife will kill me if I don't get back inside."

"Wait, you live next door with your wife? When did you get married and where was I?" She questioned.

He shrugged, "In New York, I tried to call you but you never called back."

She looked down at her feet, her body language telling him how sorry she was. "Oh, I guess I've kind of been neglecting you guys, huh?"

"It's cool. We all got things going on." He smiled at her then hugged her quickly, his eyes darting back to his house as if looking for the blinds to move or something. "I'll see you soon."

"Yeah, you definitely will." She said before following Jake back to her house.

* * *

"Hey baby." Brooke whispered as she opened the door to Lucas' dimly light hospital room. She took her usual seat next to his bed, taking one of his hands in hers and kissing it lightly. 

His eyes fluttered open and he looked over at her through heavy eyes. "Hey cheery." He greeted, his voice was tired and strained.

He was not fairing well, everyday seemed to bring something worse. His illness was literally draining the life out of his family.

"Haley got in today, she'll be here any minute." Brooke said hesitantly, not sure how he would take the news.

Her leaving had crushed him and when she couldn't even be bothered to return his calls never mind call him, he had gradually become unhappy with her. Brooke knew he held a grudge against her for not fighting for Nathan, even though it was clear to everyone that the reason for the break-up was definitely Nathan he blamed her without reason.

Much to Brooke's surprise he broke into a grin. "Funny Brooke." He said, his voice showing he didn't think it was funny.

"No Luke, I'm serious, she really is here." She was in awe of the fact that he thought she would lie about something like that. But she was more in awe of the fact that it was more likely in his mind that Brooke would play a cruel trick then that his best friend would come to see him in his final days.

His body shuddered slightly as he moved to a sitting position, "Turn on the light and then, get a wet towel, I need to clean up a little before she gets here. She can't see me like this."

"Luke you look fine." She lied, as she turned on the light next to his bed. In truth although he still was in superb shape and had kept his good looks, he looked broken. His face was a mass of bruises and his hair had grown slightly unruly like it had been prior to his meeting Brooke.

he nearly jumped out of bed when he heard a knock at the door. Knowing he was unable to get out and answer the knock properly instead he yelled, "Come in."

The door opened slowly and there she was. Haley stood in the doorway, halfway in the musky room, half of her still in the safety of the hallway. She looked similar to her high school self. The only difference was she had grown thinner and her auburn hair had been dyed a light blonde.

"Lucas, oh my god." Her voice was tear choked and just liked she had years before she ran to his bed side, sitting on the edge and leaning against him as she cried.

He held his best friend close, past grudges forgotten. "It's so good to see you Hales."

She sat up, wiping a few loose tears and straightening herself out, "Oh god, how are you? Stupid question, obviously you're not good. I just, wow, I'm here, you're here. We're together again. Wow."

He chuckled lightly, "Yeah wow. So what brought you back? Please tell me it wasn't this Leyton extravganza as Brooke has taken to calling it."

"Actually that's exactly why I'm back. I'm happy for them, really." She said in her sincerest voice possible.

He saw through it immediatly. "No you're not, but that's okay because I'm not either. They're both so stupid, how can they not see that they don't belong together?"

"Luke let's just drop it. They're getting married and obviously our opinions aren't a factor in that; and they shouldn't be."

He quickly picked up on the disgust in her voice, it mirrored his own when he found out about their pending nuptials.

"He still loves you, you know. He doesn't talk about it much, but I can tell."

She stiffened, her face growing cold, "He left me okay? Not the other way around. He broke up with me because we were 'too different' - if Peyton's what he needs then good for them. After this though I never want to see his selfish ass again."

"Really? I didn't know I was a selfish ass, or that you'd be seeing that part of my anatomy any time soon." A sarcastic voice said from the dimly light doorway.

The figured came into view showing himself to be said selfish ass, better known as Nathan.

Haley rose from her seat, not allowing herself to look at him, "I should go Luke, I'll see you soon though." She attempted to walk by him without interaction, but his hand wrapped around her forearm preventing her from moving.

"No, actually I came to talk to you so you can't leave."

"Oh yes I can, I have nothing to say to you Nathan Scott."

"Well I have a lot to say to you." He replied.

She grimaced, "Fine."

"Good, let's go."

"Why? We can talk in front of Lucas, I trust _him._"

"I don't want to."

"Too bad."

"Fine." He conceded with a huff. Pulling up a chair as Haley sat in another one.

"I'm the sick one here, I don't know if I want to be privy to a suicide murder." Lucas joked, trying to make the situation lighter.

Haley turned and grinned at him, "Watch it buddy or that could be a double murder suicide."

Typical Haley James Lucas thought to himself with a laugh, quickly cut off by the glare he was recieving from Nathan. Obviously his brother didn't find it quite as funny. He had never really gotten the two of them anyways.

"Why did you RSVP? Is this some kind of sick joke? Huh? Wanna' show me what I passed up on, what I can't have?" Nathan's words were venomous and accusatory. Haley and Lucas were taken aback.

"Woah man, Haley wouldn't, I - " Lucas was cut off by both Nathan and Haley yelling "Shut-up." along with a few profanities on Nathan's part.

Haley laughed humorously. "Oh yeah Nathan, that was my exact goal. I wake up every morning wondering how I can make someone who lives days away from me miserable." She rolled her eyes, "Grow up Nathan. I came because your _fiancee_ sent me an invitation and the adult thing to do is go."

"And since when do you act mature and like an adult? Was it your maturity that made you run out on our engagement announcement, huh Hales?" He said, knowing bringing up that day would hurt her.

"My name is Haley." Her voice was low and deadly.

"Listen, I know you guys have a lot of uh, pent up anger, but maybe this is best saved for somewheres else." Lucas tried to mediate, not particularly liking being this close to two volatile people.

No one had heard Brooke enter until her voice made them acknowledge her presence. "I don't know Broody, if there's going to be blood shed maybe the hospital is the best place for this." She grinned, showing off her dimples before walking over and wrapping Haley up into a hug. "TUTOR GIRL!"

"Hey Tigger." Haley greeted, managing a smile for her friend.

"Nice to see you too sis." Nathan said sarcastically.

Brooke swatted him good-naturedly, "Hey BIL, so what's the verdict. To kill or not to kill? That is the question."

"Luke, I told you to stop letting her read Shakespeare." Nathan joked, "And don't worry Brooke, no blood will be spilled, I'm actually going."

"Good." Haley yelled at his retreating form.

Brooke rolled her eyes, sitting down. "So why did you RSVP Haley?"

* * *

With all the wedding plans Peyton hadn't had time for herself in months. Luckily with most things secure and Nathan visiting Lucas, whose relapse he had just heard of, Peyton had a couple of hours to do what she wanted. Same as in high school, she ended up at the record store, browsing the racks of records that hadn't been looked at since they were stocked.

Lost in her own world she didn't notice when she walked straight into another patron. Looking up she momentarily caught her breath. Standing infront of her was a tall, though not as tall as Nathan, good looking man who didn't appear to be a day over twenty-one. His wavy brown hair was slightly unruly but the grin on his face told her he wasn't one to hold a grudge.

"I am so sorry." She apologized, bending down and handing him the CD he had dropped. She read the cover and her face twisted into mock horror, "Enya? Are you kidding me?"

The man luckily laughed, "Hey leave Enya alone; besides its for my office. My workers like soothing music. Except for my secretary. She usually blasts angst ridden hard rock when she thinks I can't hear."

"Sounds like a smart girl." Peyton said with a smile.

The man nodded, "Yeah she is."

"My name's Peyton by the way." She said offering her hand.

He took it as he looked at her, trying to place where he had heard that name before, "Nice to meet you Peyton, my names Jake."

"Well it's been nice talking to you Jake but I really need to stock up on some records because I have not been here in months. Maybe I'll see you around." With one last grin she maneuvred past him and down the aisle.

"Yeah maybe." He said quietly, finally connecting the name. That was Haley's former best friend.

* * *

"Haley I'd like you to meet Quinlan Sophia Scott." Lucas said proudly as he displayed his toddler daughter from her seat on his lap. She had grown accustomed to the hospital and her chief concern was making daddy 'pretty'.

"She's beautiful Luke, and exactly like Brooke." Haley said smiling as the little girl brushed Lucas's blonde locks into a faux-hawk. She was a perfect mix of the two, with Brooke's smile, nose and dimples and Lucas' deep blue eyes and blonde hair. When she laughed it sounded like a Lucas of younger days but her personality was all her mothers.

The little girl paid little attention to their visitor, too absorbed in her father who she had not seen in days. "Daddy, when come home?" She questioned, pulling at the cord attaching him to the IV.

"Soon babygirl, very soon I promise."

"Otay." She said with a smile, scouching down off the lowered bed and racing out into the hall to find her mom.

"Life worked out for you, huh Luke?"

He nodded, a sad smile playing across his lips, "Yeah it kind of did."


End file.
